A Different Kind of Love
by Earthbender2010
Summary: Dorcas Meadowes was just trying to get by. She really was. Hogwarts was difficult enough without House Rivalries, Quidditch Practice, and tutoring her friends in Care of Magical Creatures. Then came the Marauders. SBxDM RLxOC SSxOC JPxLE
1. Chapter 1

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was busy as ever as the scarlet steam engine puffed away in the station. Families were saying farewell to their children as they boarded the train. There were trunks and robes, cats, toads, and owls that hooted loudly in cages. One student in particular, a tall, skinny eleven year old girl was all by herself. She had long blonde hair that she pulled into ponytail at the back of her head. Her large, round, bright blue eyes seemed to stare at everything, trying to take it in.

She had no parents with her; she had no pets, nor anyone to tell her where to go. She was dragging her large trunk with the initials 'D.M' on the side as she tried to find her way around the train. She was searching for an empty compartment when she ran headlong into a taller blond boy who sneered.

"Watch where you're going you filthy little mudblood!" he sneered. A girl in the compartment next to them heard him through the open door. She stood and strode into the hall. She was short, and had long black hair.

"What," she snapped, "did you call her?"

The blond boy sneered at the question. "I called her a _mudblood_, which is what she is. The poor, pathetic excuse of spawn of muggles."

"And it's purebloods like you that give us all a bad name." the black haired girl snapped. She was clearly getting angry.

"Lucius! No self respecting pureblood would waste energy on a mudblood or a blood traitor! Why don't you come back to the compartment?" An unnatural red head shuffled around to the front of Lucius Malfoy. She glanced in the direction of the terrified blonde girl and the shorter Asian girl defending her.

"Really?" Lucius sneered. "Get out of my way, Hulsë."

"Lucius, it's not worth it," she pleaded, pressing her hand against the blond boy's chest.

"Hulsë, this piece of Mudblood filth ran into me. She needs to apologize!"

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry-"the blonde girl stuttered, absolutely terrified.

"Don't apologize to him!" the Asian snapped.

"Sorry!" the blonde squeaked.

"Stupid mudblood-" Lucius started, but then the red head turned around and seemed to snap.

"Enough with the mudblood torture! Look at her! She has no idea what's going on! Lucius, just go back to the compartment!" Hulsë was glaring at Lucius now.

"Yes, _Lucius_, leave her alone." The Asian girl seethed.

Lucius Malfoy threw his hands into the air and turned around. "Fine, Hulsë, join the Mudbloods and muggle lovers!" he called over his shoulder. The gang of students that had gathered began to disperse. The short Asian girl rounded on her heel to face the blonde.

"Don't pay attention to Lucius Malfoy. And don't do anything he says. He's just a big bully who thinks he can get away with anything." The Asian said. She glanced over her shoulder at the red head who hadn't left. "And I don't suppose you have anything to say? Like an apology?" the Asian seethed.

"Calm yourself, Porter," the red head said, walking forward.

"I'm still waiting."

"For what?"

"You called her a _you-know-what_. Apologize."

"….a mudblood? But that's-" One look from Porter, the Asian girl, cut off whatever excuse Hulsë had been planning on giving.

"What's a mudblood?" the blonde asked as she stood.

"It's a really foul name people like _her_ use for someone who is Muggle-born. Like you." Porter snapped, jerking her head in the direction of Hulsë. "But none of it matters. Your blood is as red as mine….and hers."

"My blood is not red," Hulsë said quickly. "It's emerald. That's the way it is for all Slytherins." She stepped forward, hand outstretched.

"I'm Faith Hulsë, of Hulsë Perfect Potions." Porter eyed the hand, distrustful. But the blonde took it with a shy smile.

"Dorcas Meadowes."

"For a Mu-muggle-born, you're hopeless."

"Nice catch," Porter sneered. She glanced at Dorcas who had relaxed. She sighed. "I'm Shizune Porter. Of the Ravenclaw line."

"So you'll be in Ravenclaw then?" Faith Hulsë asked.

"Obviously." It was more of a sneer. "And you'll be in Slytherin I suppose?"

"Obviously."

"Er….what are you talking about?" Dorcas asked, hauling her trunk into the compartment Shizune had come from.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked.

"Ravenclaw…and Slytherin?" Dorcas asked as she sat in the compartment. The other girls joined her.

"They're the houses. Well…two of the houses. There are four. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, my family's, and…Slytherin." At this, Faith Hulsë smirked.

"Oh. And…how do you…end up in a house?"

"You get sorted."

"By a hat," Faith snickered.

"A hat that Rowena Ravenclaw enchanted." Shizune sneered.

"Oh. Which houses are good?"

"Slytherin."

"Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

The answers were simultaneous. Both girls looked at each other with suspicion. Then Shizune turned to Dorcas.

"You'll never get into Slytherin. You're a Muggle-born. Ravenclaw is for the exceptionally smart. Gryffindor is for the brave at heart. And Hufflepuff is…"

"Hufflepuff is a bunch of nobody's." Faith said with a roll of her eyes.

Dorcas suddenly looked crestfallen. "I'll probably be in Hufflepuff."

Shizune tsked. "Don't be so quick to assume. You might end up in Ravenclaw with me, you're smart! Or Gryffindor!"

"Not Gryffindor, you're not exceptionally brave," muttered Faith under her breath. "Or stupid."

Shizune rolled her eyes and changed the subject by asking about Dorcas' family. Dorcas seemed to relax with the familiar topic of conversation and smiled wider as she talked animatedly with the pretty Asian. Ignoring the snide, under-her-breath comments from Faith, the conversation was lively enough to last the rest of the trip.

The train finally began to slow until reaching a halt. As the girls stepped off the train they heard a deep voice bellow.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years!"

The girls all followed a giant of a man to boats waiting at the edge of the lake. As the boats propelled themselves towards the towering castle in the distance, Shizune grinned at Dorcas.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning," a black haired boy with rectangular glasses said brightly as he sat down at the table. Dorcas Meadowes shifted uncomfortably away as the boy began to talk to several other boys, one with sandy hair and the other with even longer, shaggy black hair.

Dorcas had, unsurprisingly, been sorted into Gryffindor. Faith was, of course, a Slytherin, and Shizune was a Ravenclaw. Now, after having a strange first night in the dormitories, Dorcas didn't know what to do. The two friends she had made on the train were both seemingly oblivious to her now.

"Hello!" A very frizzy haired girl said cheerily as she sat across from Dorcas. The poor blonde nearly jumped out of her skin. She forced a smile and frantically scrambled to remember the bushy haired girls name. She should have remembered, the girl was also in her dorm.

"It's Florence, in case you forgot," the cheery girl said quickly, noting the rising look of panic on Dorcas' face. Dorcas relaxed. "I thought you looked lonely."

"I'm just…confused," Dorcas confessed. "I'm Dorcas. Dorcas Meadowes. I'm a Muggle-born and I don't really understand a lot that's going on."

"Oh, that's alright then," said Florence with a large smile. "I'm a half-blood myself. Me mum's a muggle, me dad's a wizard." She grabbed some toast and bit it with a distracted look around the Great Hall. "You want to head off to Transfiguration then?"

Dorcas nodded quickly and the two girls headed for the exit. On their way out of the large double doors, Dorcas saw a familiar shock of unnatural red hair.

"Faith!" she called, suddenly spurred on with a burst of unknown courage. Faith Hulsë stopped, looked around, spotted Dorcas and started to walk again. "Wait up!"

Dorcas sprinted over to the lone Slytherin girl and grabbed her shoulder. Faith rolled her eyes and faced Dorcas. She sniffed.

"_Yes_?" snapped Faith in an annoyed tone.

Dorcas fumbled. "Er….I was just….wondering….if….."

Faith took a deep breath. "Meadowes." Dorcas stopped talking and stared expectantly at the other girl. "That…_thing_ that happened yesterday? Yeah?"

Dorcas nodded slowly.

"Pretend it never happened."

Dorcas stared as Faith walked away. Then another familiar voice spoke from the doorway, challenging Faith.

"That's right – pretend you didn't help a muggle-born! Go back to Lucius Malfoy, you weasel." Shizune Porter strode up to the girls, a smug look on her face. Faith froze, her back still to the group. There was a tense moment of silence and finally Faith turned slowly on her heel.

Her eyes were narrowed as she glared at Shizune.

"You did _not_ call a _Hulsë_ a 'weasel'."

Shizune smirked. "Yes I did. Come on Hulsë, admit you want to be friends with us." Faith pursed her lips in response. Eventually, Faith dragged her feet across the marble floor to stand in front of Dorcas and Shizune.

"Friends?" Dorcas asked nervously.

Faith sighed. "Friends."

"Really?" Florence bounded up, finally joining the group. "You want to be friends with me?"

Faith's brow furrowed. "Er…Meadowes…who is this?"

Dorcas smiled. "This is Florence…er…Florence…"

"Prewett."

"Right. Florence Prewett. She lives in my dorm. She's a half-blood." At this, Faith groaned and took off in the other direction. Dorcas stared.

"No! Not bloody likely!"

"Hulsë-"

"Faith – wait!" Dorcas called.

"No way Meadowes! I can't handle this!"

"But I'm muggle-born!"

Faith froze at the foot of the staircase and whirled on her heel. Her face was red and flustered. "Th-that – that's different!" And then she stormed off. Shizune smiled and rolled her eyes and chased after the Slytherin. Florence began asking multitudes of questions about what was so strange about her being a half-blood as she and Dorcas walked to the classroom.

Dorcas just smiled. She decided she was going to like it here after all.

Florence Prewett had grown up as one child in five, the youngest, the baby. And Florence Prewett did not like being treated like a baby. She was her own woman now (at the ripe old age of eleven) and wanted no help from anyone.

Florence also supposed this was why she was trying to be friends with Dorcas Meadowes. Despite the blonde girls unnatural height that towered over her, the poor girl was practically screaming for help from her terrified eyes and hunched shoulders.

And now Florence discovered that Dorcas was completely at a loss when it came to magic. They had gone through a week of lessons and Monday had rolled around again. It seemed that the only thing Dorcas had understood was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Transfiguration again," Florence said cheerily on Monday morning at breakfast. Dorcas visibly paled. By far, Transfiguration had been her worst lesson. Professor McGonagall had called on her during their class to try a spell out.

The piece of parchment Dorcas was supposed to be turning into a paperclip burst into flame.

James Potter, the messy haired boy with glasses, and his two new best mates had burst into uproarious laughter at this, causing Dorcas to turn red and trip multiple times back to her seat. Professor McGonagall called the boys to order and continued with the lesson, awarding five points to Gryffindor for bravery.

"T-transfiguration?" Dorcas gulped. "R-right." She stood shakily and followed Florence out of the Great Hall. Dorcas was quiet for the entire walk. Florence debated saying something to break the silence but decided against it as the Transfiguration classroom came into view.

Two boys with messy black hair were lounging casually against the wall. A very pale sandy haired boy was standing next to them. It seemed that Dorcas and Florence were early.

The boys were James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Florence remembered them distinctly from their first Transfiguration lesson. And her memory was not a happy one.

"…don't understand why we can't start working on Transfiguring something exciting," James was saying. Remus nodded distractedly.

"I want to learn about animagi," said Sirius quickly.

"Animagi are really talented at Transfiguration – you'd never be able to do that kind of magic in a million years," snapped Florence, walking up to pass the boys to get to the classroom.

"Prewett, right?" asked James, pointedly ignoring her insult to his intelligence.

Florence narrowed her eyes. "Yes….?"

"Your brother Gideon – he's friends with my dad," said James in a nonchalant way.

"Oh."

The five stood awkwardly around until McGonagall let them into the classroom, bidding them good morning with a thin lipped smile. Florence dragged Dorcas to their seats towards the front of the room and they sat down. The classroom finally began to fill and the lesson began.

"Today, we'll be discussing and working on transfiguring a piece of rock to a piece of wood. Elemental transfiguration is the basis of all transfiguring. I'll assume you practiced transfiguring your parchment as homework, as similar substance transfiguration is essential in today's lesson, now…."

As McGonagall began to lecture over elemental transfiguration, Dorcas began to pale.

From the back of the class, Florence heard James scoff. "This is easy."

Unfortunately for him, McGonagall asked him to demonstrate. To Florence's frustration, the arrogant toe-rag pulled off the transfiguration nearly perfect. James Potter smirked and McGonagall's eyes narrowed.

"Very good," McGonagall said shortly. "It seems we have a new resident genius. Five points to Gryffindor."

James sat in his seat cockily. He turned to his friends. "I told you."

That was when McGonagall lost it.

The Gryffindors all groaned as McGonagall assigned extra homework to be handed in on the following Monday. A two foot scroll on the difference between elemental transfiguration and more complex forms, with a choice of either Animagi or Animal Transfiguration.

Florence stalked out of Transfiguration with a groan. Dorcas followed her feet slowly, dreading every minute of th already horrible Monday this was turning out to be. She wasn't following Florence as closely as she had originally thought, because she ran into someone standing in the hallway.

"Oi!"

"Ooof!" Dorcas exhaled as she fell to the ground. She looked up and felt a chill run through her bones. A tall stately, heavy lidded fourth year Slytherin girl was glaring icily down at her.

"Mudblood," she seethed. "Get off my robes."

Dorcas frantically scrambled backwards. Before she could get far, a hand grabbed her under her arm and hauled her to her feet.

"Bellatrix," a spiteful voice said near her ear.

"Sirius," the fourth year said with an equal amount of spite. Dorcas looked over and saw to her surprise, Sirius Black – James Potter's best friend – clutching her arm to support her.

Sirius just glared. "C'mon Meadowes," he said quietly, dragging Dorcas away from the Slytherin girl who looked like she was ready to hex Sirius. Once around the corner, Sirius let go of Dorcas' arm quickly. "Florence is looking for you."

Even as he said this, Florence came sprinting from around another corner and nearly ran headlong into the startled blonde.

"Where have you been?"

"I-I-I-I just – I just- I got lost," Dorcas stuttered. From the corner of her eye she saw Sirius laugh and joke as he rejoined his friends. She brushed aside her confusion and let Florence haul her to their next lesson. Her mind was too busy to be bothered by where she was going.

There was apparently more to Sirius Black than met the eye.

**A/N: Next chapter we move on to Third Year! I had to introduce everyone you see. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Dorcas Meadowes was not happy. Her parents had an appointment on September the first in London the same time that Dorcas had to be on the Hogwarts Express. So the family had compromised. Her father and her step-mother dropped her off at the station early and she found her way to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters….alone.

The start of her third year at Hogwarts was not going so fantastically, it seemed. She wondered vaguely if things were only going to get worse…

She had been sitting on the Hogwarts Express for an hour now, and students were beginning to arrive. Her friends wouldn't arrive until five minutes to eleven. She was reading a thrilling book, Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them, and didn't notice anything unusual until she heard shouting.

Dorcas looked up. Outside her window, on the platform, Sirius Black was running, shoving through the newly gathering crowds. Dorcas shook her head. The cocky Gryffindor was most likely running because he'd hexed yet another, older Slytherin.

She sighed and looked back at her book. Then she heard a bang from the end of the train car. Dorcas jumped to her feet and tossed her book onto her seat. She rushed to the compartment door and threw it open to peek her head out just as Sirius Black turned the corner and ran straight into her compartment.

The unlucky Black didn't notice the blonde in the doorway, causing an unfortunate collision. Dorcas screamed as Sirius toppled over her, landing uncomfortably on her midriff. What happened next as Dorcas' head rebounded off the floor caused the pair to freeze from shock.

Dorcas' head hit the floor and bounced back up just as Sirius head fell forward causing their lips to come crashing together. Dorcas' eyes went as round as galleons as soon as their lips touched. Sirius inhaled and stared wide eyed at Dorcas. They were frozen in that position for what seemed like centuries before Sirius abruptly pulled away, jumped up, and red-faced, tore out the compartment door.

Dorcas sat up slowly. She touched the tips of her fingers lightly to her lips and released the breath she had unconsciously been holding. She stood. Her feet dragged on the floor as she made her way back to her seat, her book forgotten.

Dorcas never noticed her chatting friends enter the compartment. Faith and Shizune froze upon seeing their blonde friend gazing absentmindedly out the window of the compartment. Faith gently sat next to Dorcas and took her hand.

"Dorcas?" she asked gently. "Dorcas, are you all right?"

Dorcas jumped and faced her friends, a blank expression on her face. She didn't seem to be seeing the Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but seemed to be gazing through them to some unknown spot on the wall. Shizune was concerned and sat across from Dorcas, staring at her friend intently.

"I…I…I…I…I…"

Nothing coherent seemed to want to form on Dorcas' lips. A frizzy haired individual suddenly appeared at the compartment door. She was tall and had large round glasses that took up most of her face to magnify her eyes.

She threw her books next to Faith and threw herself into the seat.

"I'm so ready to go home," she sighed in her suddenly heavy Irish brogue. When no one commented she looked up and around to see the still speechless Dorcas staring at the floor.

"What'd I miss?" she asked brightly.

"I don't know," Faith scoffed, her summer in America leaning heavily on her accent. "And _she_ won't tell us!"

Shizune shook her head. The train suddenly creaked to life, its wheels screaming against the heavy metal tracks and the cars shook as they joggled forward. The four girls rode in uncomfortable silence until, to their immense surprise, Dorcas spoke.

"He…he….kissed me…."

"WHAT?"

"WHO?"

"WHEN?"

Dorcas stared at her friends outraged faces and blinked rapidly as if trying to absorb the image faster. She gulped and took a deep breath, preparing for the backlash of her next sentence.

"Sirius Black."

All hell broke loose.

**A/N: So...this is where Dorcas' rediculous infatuation begins. Next chapter gets more story lined I promise. I have to show you why she joins the Quidditch team, don't I? Jo Stone - Yes, I forgot to answer, it is a certain person named Faith that you might know. Authoressinhiding - So glad you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Third year started with a bang.

James Potter and his group of friends had decided to start the year by playing a prank on someone every day of the week there were classes. Most Gryffindors didn't fear for their own safety, but there were some (like Frank Longbottom, who shared a dormitory with the boys) who were terrified the next prank would be them.

Dorcas Meadowes was fearful that they'd prank her for her association with Faith Hulsë, the Slytherin Princess, and Shizune Porter, Seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. (Shizune and James had a bitter rivalry that went back to their days as toddlers, but it is not something to get into right now.)

There was also the matter of the embarrassing scene that had happened on the Hogwarts Express that year, before the start of term. Something to do with a certain Black accidentally kissing a certain girl named Dorcas Meadowes (on accident of course.)

"They wouldn't i_dare/i_ do anything to you Dorcas," said Shizune fiercely. "You're too innocent and sweet."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Like that's stopped them before?" To which Shizune had promptly smacked Faith on the arm and persisted in trying to keep Dorcas from worrying. Dorcas' face was now a mask of panic.

The week progressed slowly. Several Slytherin's woke with different colored hair, graffiti on their faces, and other childish things. Although the boy's pranks were impulsive and immature, they had talent, and even Shizune admitted that.

Thursday night came and with Shizune and Faith reassuring Dorcas that she was obviously in the clear, and seeing as James and Sirius hadn't paid her any extra attention, she went to sleep, unafraid of waking to find her hair purple.

Dorcas woke early the next morning, like always, and sighed. The bed next to hers was empty, as Florence was still in the Hospital Wing after a bad Charms accident… Lily was still asleep across from her and Mary had already gone down to breakfast. She could hear Alice snoring softly.

She got dressed and speedily checked the mirror to softly sigh. Still blonde and graffiti free. She dressed quickly and snuck out of the dorm to get to breakfast.

Dorcas sat at the Gryffindor table, seeing that Faith and Shizune had not beaten her to breakfast, and pulled some of the eggs onto her plate and started to munch on some toast. She saw her sleepy headed friends meander into the Great Hall and find their way to the Gryffindor table and sit.

"I slept horribly. I kept wondering if Potter was going to get to you," mumbled Faith, angrily taking a bite out of her toast.

Shizune moaned. "I kept thinking he was going to get i_me/i_."

Dorcas smiled and shrugged. "I wonderful well sleep, nights a had." Dorcas clamped a hand down on her mouth, her eyes wide. She looked at Faith and Shizune with panic, the two of them having frozen, gaping open-mouthed at their blonde friend.

Dorcas pulled her hand away slowly. Her voice was soft and held a tremor of fear."Just to happened what me?"

Her hands slapped across her mouth again.

"Dorcas?"

Lily Evans had come up behind the girls, her face concerned. "Dorcas, are you alright?"

Dorcas' eyes were filling with tears. She tried to answer Lily, but her choked answer came out strangled. "Hexed no, me someone!"

Lily gaped, a hand over her mouth in shock. Dorcas cast a look at her friend's faces and stood, running out of the hall in tears. Lily, Faith, and Shizune watched her go in silence. Their quiet moment was interrupted by muffled snickering from down the table. All three heads turned with furious expressions.

James Potter and Sirius Black were congratulating each other, each trying to stifle their laughter as they gazed after Dorcas. Shizune looked particularly murderous. She stood quickly and marched straight up to the boys.

"i_What did you do to Dorcas/i_?" she seethed. The small Asian girl had a commanding voice and an even more commanding attitude. Most others would cower under her fearsome gaze, but Sirius merely looked up calmly, and leaned back. James was too busy trying not to laugh.

"And what makes you think we did something, Porter?" he asked, with suave coolness. Shizune narrowed her eyes.

"Because I know your type, Black."

Sirius suddenly dropped his calm manner and leaned closer, his voice dangerously soft. "Oh yeah? And what's that, Porter? Incredibly handsome and smart?"

Shizune snorted and rolled her eyes. She leaned down. "No, Black, it's incredibly conceited. You need to have your ego stroked, so you do things that make people like Potter here, incredibly dull, praise your ineffable wisdom and genius.

"But you couldn't have someone knowing that you're human, so you had to get back at Dorcas for being an innocent bystander to your mess up."

Sirius had no reply, so instead he glared. James had stopped laughing and was glaring as well. His hazel eyes surveyed Shizune behind his rectangular frames.

"We didn't do it, Porter, but I suggest you go find your friend." James' voice was calm, collected. "And I'll be seeing you on the Quidditch Pitch."

"No," Shizune smirked as she walked away, "you'll be seeing my broom tail."

Lily and Faith now gaped at Shizune as she strode confidently past them towards the Entrance Hall. She paused and glanced over her shoulder. "Are you lot coming or not?"

The two girls scrambled up from the table, grabbing their things to tear off after the Ravenclaw Quidditch player.

Dorcas gave another scream as she crumpled her seventeenth piece of parchment and threw it against the wall. Tears of frustration poured down her cheeks. She slammed her hands on the desk in the empty Transfiguration classroom and she kicked the chair.

"Write can't a why simple I sentence?" she cried to the ceiling. The ceiling had no reply. It gazed back at the frustrated thirteen year old girl morosely as more tears fell.

The door to the classroom opened quietly.

"Dorcas?"

Dorcas turned and wiped her face on the back of her sleeve. She sniffed and started to stow her quill and ink back into her bag. Shizune Porter walked to her friend and hugged her quickly before letting go.

"Do you want to talk to Professor McGonagall?"

Dorcas nodded mutely.

"There's no need, Miss Porter," a crisp voice said from the stairs. "I believe I understand the situation quite fully."

Dorcas and Shizune whipped their heads around so quickly, Dorcas thought her neck was going to crack. Standing at the top of the stairs was a very amused, slightly disappointed Professor Minerva McGonagall. She descended the stairs and approached the two girls.

"I believe Miss Meadowes has been the target of one of the week's pranks, am I correct?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply.

"Er – yes, Professor."

Professor McGonagall nodded shortly and tilted her head to examine Dorcas behind her spectacles. She gave a few odd 'hmm's and one short burst of air through her nose (never a good sign), and pulled out her wand.

"A very interesting Tongue-Twisting Hex…slightly transformed. I assume that's why Miss Meadowes wasn't able to write straight sentences let alone speak them."

Shizune just watched in awe.

"Very well. Miss Meadowes, you have two options. Option one, I let you go and this will wear off in a few days."

Dorcas cringed.

"Option two, I give you the very unpleasant cure if you agree to try out for Quidditch."

"WHAT?" Shizune exclaimed.

Professor McGonagall examined Shizune coolly. She smiled slightly. "It seems, Miss Porter, that you haven't had the opportunity to see your friend Miss Meadowes on a broomstick."

Shizune shook her head, looking at Dorcas who was now turning a furious shade of scarlet.

"Well, she would make a fine Chaser, and I'm tired of having to hand over the Quidditch cup to Slytherin with a smile."

Shizune grinned. McGonagall and Quidditch. It never ceased to make her wonder…

"So, Miss Meadowes, will you try out for the Quidditch team?" Professor McGonagall asked. Shizune was slightly irked. It was outright blackmail, if you asked her. Leave Dorcas with this awful prank James Potter had decided to pull on her, or give her the cure ONLY if she tried out for Quidditch.

Dorcas shifted uncomfortably. McGonagall smiled, and Shizune nearly thought she had lost it. McGonagall _never_ smiled!

"If it helps, trying out for Quidditch will keep more wayward pranks from befalling you."

Shizune nudged Dorcas. "Go on," she whispered. "You'll be great."

Dorcas looked at Shizune with watery blue eyes. She nodded slowly. Professor McGonagall clapped her hands and grabbed her wand. She rapped Dorcas on the head with her wand quickly and Dorcas felt her eyes go cross.

"Ah…wait, let's see…hm."

McGonagall tapped Dorcas' nose with her wand and instructed Dorcas to open her mouth and stick out her tongue. Dorcas did so, and McGonagall pointed her wand at the back of Dorcas throat and muttered a strange spell under her breath.

Dorcas' hair turned blue.

"Ah…" McGonagall mused. "That must have been the reaction Potter wanted for whoever decided to undo the spell. Well, that should wear off in a few minutes."

"Thank you," muttered Dorcas, her voice hoarse. "I promise I'll try out for Quidditch."

After a few more thanks to McGonagall, Shizune hauled Dorcas to the corridor and rounded on her friend. Dorcas' unfortunate blue hair had worn off, and for that, Shizune was thankful. She wouldn't have had the nerve to unleash her fury on Dorcas otherwise.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU PLAYED QUIDDITCH?"

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! This was one of the chapters that had been deleted on accident. I had to rewrite the whole thing...ugh. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
